Der hellste Stern
by Flawless Poison
Summary: Bella wird von Carlisle verwandelt. Sie lernt Edward und die anderen Cullens kennen.Sie helfen ihr sich an ihr Leben als Vampir zu gewöhnen. Zwischen Edward und Bella ist etwas ganz besonderes. Doch nicht jedem gefällt das ...
1. Chapter 1

**Halli hallo, dass hier ist meine erste FF. Seid also nicht zu gemein ja ?**

**Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer, nicht mir :-/**

**Mir gehört nur die Idee hierzu und sonst halt... nix "Schmoll"**

**hoffe es gefällt euch **

**LG Alina **

Bellas POV

Lautlos bewege ich mich auf dem Ast über meiner Beute , beobachte sie. Auch sie ist auf der Jagd.

Ich spring auf das Tier unter mir zu . Der Puma versucht zu flüchten, er hat aber keine Chance.  
Seine Krallen rutschen über meine Granithaut ohne auch nur den kleinsten Kratzer zu hinterlassen.

Ich versenke meine Zähne in seiner Kehle und lasse das nasse ,heiße Blut meinen Hals hinunter laufen. Ich schob den nun leblosen Kadaver weg von mir und sah auf.

Es war Herbst und die Sonne geht grade unter , sie taucht alles in ein Goldenes Licht. Dieses satte Gold erinnert mich an _seine_ Augen , an meine Augen . Und ich achte nicht mehr auf die Gegenwart und tauche in meine Geschichte ein ...

Es ist Dunkel. Nur der weiße Mond erhellt meinen Weg . Ich renne und versuche die Gefahr hinter mir zu hören ,aber mein Puls hämmert so laut in meinen Ohren dass er alles übertönt.

Ich hab Angst und es ist so kalt. Das sollte eigentlich keine Rolle spielen , aber trotzdem . Die Kälte tut weh . Mir ist so kalt.

Ich will nicht sterben ! Oder ? Ich habe doch ncihts mehr wofür es sich zu Leben lohnt.

Hinter mir heult einer der Wölfe auf. Das Geräusch jagt mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Ich renne blind weiter , treibe meine müden Glieder vorwärts, ich kann nicht mehr !

Ich strauchle , falle hin und bleibe liegen . Ich bin zu erschöpft um weiter zu kämpfen. Jamie ! Es tut mir Leid ! Ich kann es nicht !

Jetzt höre ich es ganz deutlich. Das Geräusch der Pfoten ,die sich in die Erde graben, das nahe Schnüffeln. Lass es schnell gehen ! Meine letzte Hoffnung.

Meine Augen fallen zu. Ich sehe Jamies Gesicht vor mir. Jamie. Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich trotz der Schmerzen auf mein Gesicht.  
Ein Knurren ertönt. Kommt das von einem Wolf ? Dieser Laut läuft mir kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Ich horche auf, das Geräusch der Pfoten entfernt sich ! Es entfernt sich, wieso ?Ich zwinge mich meine Augen zu öffnen und sehe einen Mann .

Nicht irgendeinen Mann. Er ist Wunderschön. Blondes ,fast schon Silbernes Haar. Sehr helle haut, die im Mondschein weiß leuchtet. Und trotz der Dunkelheit kann ich seine makelosen Züge erkennen.

Er beugt sich über mich. Mein Gefühl sagt mir ,komischerweise , dass ich so schnell wie möglich viel Abstand zwischen mich und diesen Mann bringen sollte . Aber ich kann nicht . Ich bin müde und meine Glieder gehorchen mir nicht mehr.

Plötzlich spüre ich zwei starke Arme unter mir, es fühlt sich an als würde ich schweben. Die kühle Nachtluft schlägt mir ins Gesicht. Aber es wird wärmer , und dafür bin ich dankbar.

Trotzdem ist mir noch kalt , und mein Brustkorb tut weh. Aber im augenblick interesssiert es mich nicht . Aufeinmal spüre ich einen schneidenen Schmerz am Hals! Ich schreie auf. Will er mir noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen ?

Mein ganzer Körper beginnt zu brennen , dieser Schmerz ist heftig und Intensiv ! Wieso nur ? Warum muss ich immer wieder Schmerzen ertragen ? Was hatte ich verbrochen ? Es tut so weh !

Ich wimmere, jemand versenkt meinen Körper ... Nein ,noch schlimmer , mein Herz wird verbrannt ! Der Schmerz verdoppelt sich und ich schreie erneut. Ich kann das nicht länger etragen , und gleite in die Schwärze ab...

**Na, hats euch gefallen ?**

**Tut mir Leid wegen der ganzen Rechtschreibfehler die ich sehr wahrscheinlich gemacht habe.**

**Wenn man so lange hintereinander schreibt und den Text schon kennt das sieht man die ganzen kleinen Fehler nicht mehr ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hier ist das zweite Chapter  
Twilight gehört nicht mir sondern Stephenie Meyer  
viel spaß**

Langsam werden meine Gedanken klarer. Alles ist schwarz,ich wurde vollkommen von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.

Ich kann mich nicht bewegen,als wäre ich geknebelt!  
Die Angst durchzuckt mich und schießt mir in die Glieder. Was ist hier los ? Wo bin ich ?Wie lange bin ich schon hier ?

Irgendetwas dämmert da ,ganz am Rand meines Gedächtnis . Und dann übermannt mich der Schmerz.

,,AHHHHHHHHH !" ein schriller ,sirenenartiger Schrei ertönt. Weit weg bemerke ich dass er von mir kommt.

Es ist so fuchtbar. Es tut so weh. Ich will sterben. Nur sterben ,nur diesem Schmerz entkommen. Nichts kann es auch nur annährend beschreiben. Ich werde verbrannt,das Feuer breitet sich langsam und intensiv in meinen Sehnen aus.

Aber als wäre das nicht genung, mir ist als würden meine Eingeweide herausgerissen,als würde ich überfahren,als würde ich niedergedrückt werden.

Ich will dass es aufhört! Aber es geht weiter und ich weiß nicht für wie lange. Wie lange muss ich noch hier liegen und gequält werden ? ich weiß es nicht . Ich schluchze auf, ich wimmere und schlage um mich. Es soll nur aufhören, doch das tut es nicht !

Edwards POV

Ich schiebe das Blutleere Tier weg von mir,und lasse mir Zeit beim vergreben des toten Wapitis. Eigentlich war Jagen nicht nötig ,aber ich wollte von Zuhause wegkommen.

Ich versuche es herauszuzögern aber das geht nicht für immer. Seit einem Jahr bin ich komischerweise so antriebslos. Dafür gibt es doch keinen Grund ,also warum ist es dann so ?

Ich fühle mich Dumm. Ich habe soviel , eine Familie die mich liebt und die ich über alles liebe. Ja ,meine Familie .

Carlisle mein Schöpfer,Mentor und Vater . Nartürlich nicht im biologischem Sinne, aber trotzdem. Er war immer genau das, ein Vater . Er hat so viel Mitleid und Verständnis . Selbst meine "Rebellische Phase" hat er mir großzügig verziehn und mich mit offenen Armen wieder aufgenommen.

Seine Frau, Esme meine Mutter sozusagen. Meine liebevolle ,besorgte Mutter.

Meine Geschwister ,Rosalie und Emmett, na gut Rose ist manchmal WIRKLICH anstregend aber trotzdem liebe ich sie , und Emmett meinen lustigen,Bärenhaften Bruder der andauernd irgendetwas kaputt machen muss.

Ich grinse. Emmett ist wirklich Unbezahlbar.

Und dann sind da ja auch noch Alice und Jasper. Achja Jasper mit seiner speziellen Gabe ,das ist oft wirklich Lästig aber in den letzten Monaten hat sie mir geholfen nicht vollkommen in meiner trostlosigkeit zu versinken.

Und selbst wenn, dann war da ja immer noch Alice . Alice ,unser kleiner Wirbelwind hat es wirklich immer geschafft dass ich nicht alles völlig im Trott verläuft.

Aber jetzt sind sie für die nächsten zwei Wochen weg. Irgendwo in Südamerika. Ursprünglich war geplant dass wir alle mitgehen sollten aber dann konnte ich mich doch nicht aufraffen und wollte den anderen den Ausflug nicht vermiesen.

Und Carlisle sollte auf ein Seminar vom Medizinerkongress ,da konnte er nicht einfach wegbleiben. Absurd. Als wenn Carlisle irgendetwas in der Medizin nicht wüsste. Aber was solls.

So blieben nur wir zwei hier.  
Nun renne ich doch nach hause ,bis eben war ich so in Gedanken dass ich es noch nicht mal bemerkt habe. Die weiße Landschaft fliegt an mir vorbei. Wunderschön .Sollte man meinen.

Der Schnee, der alles bedekt schimmert leicht im Mondlicht. Unwillkürlich werde ich wieder an diese Trostlose Ewigkeit erinnert ,denn der Schnee ist genau wie wir. Schön anzusehen, eiskalt und er glitzert in der Sonne...

,,AHHHHH !" Ein Schrei durchschneidet die Ruhe. Er ist schmerzerfüllt und...und..und er kommt von unserem Haus! Sofort presche ich los. Je näher ich komme desto mehr höre ich.

Von wem kam dieser Schrei ? Ich horche auf irgendwelche Gedanken die es mir verraten könnten aber ich höre nur Carlisles Stimme.

_Was habe ich nur getan? Dieses unschuldige Wesen. Sie muss Höllenqualen leiden..._ Was ? Ich bin verwirrt. Wer muss leiden?

_Aber es wäre so eine Verschwendung. Sie ist noch so jung und rein... Habe ich es deswegen getan ? Weil sie mich so an Edward und Esme erinnert ?_

Mein Gehirn funktionierte nicht mehr. Es ist so offentsichtlich doch ich komme nicht meine Gedanken sind von diesem Schrei beherrscht. Es klang wie... Nein ! Dass kann nicht sein! Niemals! Er hat doch nicht ...?

Ich rase die Treppen hoch in unsere Bibliothek. Ich stoße die Tür auf und lass meinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Er bleibt bei Carlisle hängen. ,,Was ...'"setze ich an doch bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck bleibt es mir im Hals stecken.

Ich lasse meinen Blick über den Raum schweifen um meine befürchtungen zu wiederlegen, aber jetzt höre ich es. Ein hohes Wimmern. Automatisch gehe ich zum dem großen ,dunkelgrünen Sofa.

Und jetzt sehe ich sie. Sie liegt dort ,halb zusammen gerollt und krümmt und windet Mund ist wie zum Schrei geöffnet aber es kommt kein Laut über ihre Lippen. Sie atmet hektisch. Ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen , aber merkwürdig abwesend als würde sie uns gar nicht sehen.

Sie sieht mich vielleicht nicht aber dafür kann ich mich gar nicht von ihr losreißen. Sie ist so Wunderschön...

**So das war der zweite Streich und der nächste folgt sogleich ;-)  
Vielen dank übrigens an alle die meine FF favourisiert haben **


	3. Chapter 3

**Es tut mir soo leid ! Ich weiß dass ich meine angegebene Zeit nicht eingehalten habe ,aber ich hatte persöhnlich probleme und war zu depriemiert zum Schreiben. Aber naja hier ist das nächste Chap. Bella und Edward treffen sich das erste mal richtig ;-)  
Hoffe es gefällt euch  
Viel spaß !**

EPOV

Wunderschön...Dieses Engelsgesicht. Sie hat große ,von dichten Wimpern umrahmte,Schokoladenbraune Augen.

Ausgeprägte Wangenknochen ,eine zierliche kleine Nase und volle Haut hat einen sahnigen,Alabasterton und rosige Wangen.

Ich kann mich nicht von ihr losreißen,als würde ich in ihren tiefen Augen versinken und unten festgehalten presst die Augen zusammenund ich komme wieder zu mir. 

,,Carlisle, was ist hier los ?" Ich drehe mich zu meinem Vater um. _Lass uns das draußen besprechen ,ich möchte nicht dass sie etwas hört._

Ich nicke und folge ihm aus dem Raum. Ich lehne mich an die Wand und sehe ihn an. Er erwiedert meinen Blick .

,,Es ...es wäre so eine Verschwendung ! Ich konnte nicht einfach so zu sehen und nichts tun! Sie ...sie ist so rein und wäre so eine Verschwendung" Am Ende murmelt er es mehr zu sich selbst.

,,Ich weiß" Erwiedere ich nur. Ich kann alles sehen. Wie sie vor den Wölfen weggrennt,stolpert und einfach kraftlos liegen bleibt, während die Jäger immer näher kommen. Irgendetwas an diesem Bild gefällt mir nicht. Ich hab auf einmal das Gefühl dieses fremde Mädchen dort wegzubringen und mich zwischen sie und diese Gefahr zu stellen. 

Hmm ... sehr merkwürdig. ,,Was sollen wir mit ihr machen ?" frage ich.,,

Wir werden ihr erklären wie wir leben und wenn sie sich uns nicht anschließen will kann sie gerne gehen." _kann sie gehen... kann sie gehen_ ...Wieso gefällt mir dieser Gedanke nicht ?

BPOV

Immernoch tobt der Schmerz in meinem Körper. Und ich kann nichts tun. Ich will sterben !  
Hätte ich gewusst ,was mich hier -wo auch immer ich bin- erwartet ,wäre ich den Wölfen mit Freuden entgegen gekommen.

Das ist mehr als ich ertragen kann. Ich bin nicht Atlas. Aber ich muss durchhalten. Für Jamie.  
Oh, Jamie. Mein wunderbarer Jamie. Er ist das Beste in meinem Leben. Und deswegen musste ich gehen. Wäre ich geblieben hätten sie Jamie, Spencer auch getötet.

Das hätte ich nicht ertragen können. Und da kam mir ein erschreckender Gedanke !  
Was ,wenn _Sie_ mich hier folterten ? Dann würde es sicher nicht aufhören !

Wenn sie mich haben, was ist dann mit Jamie ? Und Spencer ? Ich schluchze. Bitte nicht. 

Nein ! Halt, stop. Spencer wäre nie so leichtsinnig , er würde Jamie nicht auch nur ansatzweise in Gefahr bringen. Sie sind in Sicherheit.

Erleichterung durchströmt mich. Doch diese wird von dem sich verstärkten Schmerz zurück gedrängt.

Das Feuer ist nun in meinem Herzen und versenkt alles was es zu fassen bekommt. Ich winde mich, das ist ein völlig neues Maß an Qual.

Mein Herz. Es wird immer schneller und die Stelle glüht schon. Es steigert sich ins unermessliche und wird trotzdem noch intensiver !

Es quält mich. Und hört einfach nicht auf ! Ich biege meinen Rücken durch und dann ... aufeinmal hört es auf ! Oh Gott sei dank ! Ich bin so erleichtert.

Aber was wenn das erst der Anfang war ? Schießt es mir durch den Kopf ...

_  
**naa , wie war das ?  
Ich weiß erinnert einen sehr an Breaking Dawn , aber besser konnte ich es auch nicht beschreiben.  
Ich hab schon einmal den Vorschlag bekommen statt Hitze Kälte als Qual zu nehmen.  
Aber ich persöhnlich hasse feuer viel mehr, auch diese ganz kleinen Verbrennungen wenn man etwas aus dem backofen holt.  
Und was findet ihr am schlimmsten ?  
Bitte schreibt mir**

**LG**


End file.
